


A Love Letter for Daichi

by lualovespugs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and I guess it's a bit angsty, basically Dai and Sug are cute as hell, just a bit, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lualovespugs/pseuds/lualovespugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Daichi received his first love letter and it ended when he found the love of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Letter for Daichi

"Okay guys, practice's over." Daichi starts to gather the volleyballs "Kageyama and Hinata, you'll clean the court"

Hinata looks at him surprised "What, why??" He points at Kageyama " _He_ was the one that broke the lamp!"

"Hey, _you_ were the one that couldn't receive the ball properly!"

"Only because you serve sucked!"

Sugawara hears all the yelling and immediately tries to stop them "Kids! Stop fighting over stupid things. Clean the court and maaaaaaybe I'll treat you with some meat bun"

"Meat bun! Bet I can clean this faster than you, Kageyama" Hinata runs towards the closet where the cleaning products are and two seconds later Tobio is running alongside him

Daichi walks towards Suga and places a hand on his shoulder "Sometimes you sound just like a mother" Suga looks at him as if questioning his statement "Well.. I sound like a dad so I can't really say anything, huh." Suga giggles as they both walk out of court and go to the club room

"Yep, we've got to take good care of our baby crows"

 

It's the summer light that makes it all so pretty.

The flowers, the sky, the trees.

And Sawamura Daichi.

As they walk towards the school gates, the faint sunlight and the strong smell of the flowers nearby turns this simple moment into something out of a shoujo manga. They have a small conversation going on, but Suga doesn't really know what they're talking about because he's hypnotized by his friend's beauty.

"... and I thought you might want to read it? I mean, it's about space stuff and there's these two guys that- Suga? Why are you looking at me like that?" Daichi says, a little blush spreading through his cheeks

"Oh, it's nothing, Captain." He smiles and plays innocent "Can you write me the name of this comic?"

"Yeah, sure. Gimme your phone."

He opens his school bag in search for his phone and finds nothing but his books and notebooks. His pockets are empty and he knows Daichi hadn't taken his phone. So where is it?

"Lost your phone?" Daichi asks and he has a preoccupied look on his face.

"I sure hope not. Maybe I forgot it in the classroom, I'll go check."

"Ok, I'll with you"

They turn around and head inside school, making their way through the corridors to get to their classroom.

And then they hear a scream.

"Sawamura-senpai!" A breathless girl emerges from God knows where and she bows the second Sugawara and Daichi turn around "May I have a word with you?" Her long, black hair is still covering her face and they had not recognized her voice, but it's almost impossible not to see the love letter she has in her hands.

"I wonder what she wants..." Daichi mutters, and only Suga hears. That's it, Sugawara has lost his cool

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he shouts, loud enough so Daichi's ears start to buzz. He starts to pull his friend in the girl's direction "Daichi, you talk to her and listen to what she'll say. Don't. Panic. Now go, captain" He shoves Daichi in front of the girl and leaves quickly

"Wait for me in our classroom" Suga hears Daichi shouting, right before he turns around the corner.

 

The classroom is completely empty. Most of the students have already left and are probably in their homes. The sun is coming through the windows and it creates a relaxing atmosphere, so relaxing that Suga has to fight the urge to lay on a table and get some sleep. He walks towards the table he sat while in class and finds his phone underneath it. Now I just have to wait for Daichi he thinks, and sits in a chair on the back of the classroom.

Suga unlocks his phone and looks at the wallpaper. It's a photo of him and Daichi, both smiling for the camera with innocent eyes and holding volleyballs in their hands. The original photo has the entire team, but that's all he needed sometimes, all he needed was his friend with killer thighs and black hair.

But of course, he needed him as more than a friend.

It's is selfish, he knows that, but these feelings are uncontrollable. He can't stop thinking about him and he can't stop wanting to touch him and hold him close and it completely sucks. But since they're friends, Suga isn't going to take risks or else he might fuck things up and he'll hate himself for the rest of his life.

It all started when he understood his feelings right after a trip he made with the Sawamura family, where he spent an entire week with Daichi and Daichi only. Since then, he's been trying his best not to show his feelings, but holy crap that's hard. All he wants to do is grab that man's shirt and kiss him like the world is going to end tomorrow.

He could go on for hours thinking about this, and he most definitely would, but he hears quick steps coming closer. Suddenly the door opens, revealing a very red Daichi. Suga follows him with his eyes while Daichi closes the door and sits on top of a table in front of the class. He has a piece of red paper in his hands and tears in his eyes.

As soon as Suga realizes his friend's appearance, he looks alarmed.

"Hey, Daichi, are you okay?"

"I... I dumped her." He clenches his fists deep in his shirt

"Look, you don't have to like her back, so don't worry."

"But I feel terrible Suga!" He's almost shouting now and he starts to gesticulate his hands around "I feel terrible because she's sad and it's all my fault. I'm not even in a relationship but I refused her love just 'cause I already like someone else! And they don't even know I like them and everything is so confusing and-" he looks at Suga, who has a very shocked and surprised look "Oh. I don't think I've told you that" He looks the other way and places his hand on the back of his neck.

He always does that when he's nervous and Suga knows that. He knows almost everything about Daichi, except that he likes someone. He started to think of every single possible situation. Maybe he liked that girl from Shoyo's class. Could it be he liked Yui? Or maybe... there is a tiny possibility that he might like him, right? No, NO, no way.

"Guess we both have some secrets, huh." Suga says and lowers his head.

It's quiet. Too quiet. None of them say a word and they're both looking down, trying to hide their faces. He has to say something, anything, to break this silence.

"Hm, w-we should go home..."

They look at each other for seconds 'till Suga turns his head to look through the window. He's in a tight situation and he tries think of a way to reverse it.

So he comes up with the most crazy idea ever.

Suga's expression turns serious in the blink of an eye. He grabs his bag with slow and steady movements and he gets up from the chair, never taking his eyes of Daichi. Not going back now. After all, some risks have to be taken.

One step after the other, Suga walks towards Daichi in silence as if Daichi would away at any moment. The sun is illuminating part of his face, and it looks like something magical. Those eyes that had always had a gentle look, now seem to be curious and maybe a bit afraid of what might happen. His hair is just a bit messier than usual and Suga sees he's biting his bottom lip.

_Oh boy._

Normally, Suga is a patient person, but not now. He just wants to grab Daichi's face and kiss the hell out of that man and just look at him for an hour but he can't. This is probably the most decisive moment of his life and he is not going to risk fucking it up. So he calculates every single step he takes until he's so close he hears Daichi's breathing. He slowly places his hands in Daichi's thighs and leans in closer. Suga stops, millimeters from Daichi's face and he starts to think whether this was a good idea or not. But he changes his mind the second Daichi places his hands on Suga's face. That's the all encouragement he needed.  
So they kiss.

And it's all they've ever wanted. They're so close and so connected it's like their heartbeats are in sync and nothing else matters.

That is, until Suga starts to laugh.

They break apart and Daichi is just sitting there looking mortified while Suga is using a table as a support so he doesn't fall.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Daichi!" Suga tries to catch his breath "It's just, I never thought my first kiss would be like this." Daichi gets even more confused and Suga realizes what he said "Oh, not that it was bad, no! It was great, really." He calms himself and wipes some tears of his eyes

"Can... Can we kiss again, then?" Daichi asks in a low voice while he gets up from the table he's been sitting on.

"Yes we can, captain."

They get closer and Daichi's hands go to Suga's hips while his arms go around Daichi's neck and shoulders. They touch their foreheads, close their eyes and share their second kiss.

And nothing has never been more simple than this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! so this was my first fanfic written in English and I hope you guys enjoyed it!! DaiSuga is such a cute pairing and I just had to write something with them ^_−☆


End file.
